Brother
by xpeinx
Summary: Kurama loves one more person other than his father sage of six paths , his brother Naruto . This is their story


**BROTHER**

* * *

In the village hidden in leaves at hokage residence , Naruto was training shurikenjutsu with his father.

"Minato!" The blonde spun, and watched as his wife came staggering out into the garden clutching her stomach as she wheezed.

"Kushina?" Kushina just continued to pant before she groaned suddenly, her knees bending a little as she quickly went through her breathing exercises. "He's coming Minato!" the man just blinked as he stood there, stock still, his mind shutting down. He suddenly flashed across the field .  
"O Okay, we just need to call Biwako right?" Kushina just nodded quickly between laboured breaths as Minato hurriedly disappeared into thin air. He returned a few moments later holding a flustered and slightly irritated Biwako; the woman took one look at the situation before gently placing a hand on Kushina's shoulder. Instantly the woman relaxed as calming chakra began to flow through her system, allowing her to fall limply into Minato's arms with a lazy smile on her face. The blonde quickly began to carry his wife off, an enormous smile on his face before a small voice interrupted him.

"Uhh Father, what's going on?" Minato froze and quickly rushed back to his son's side, making sure not to disturb Kushina too much.

"Don't worry about it Naruto, everything's fine, just wait in the house." Naruto just nodded uncertainly as he looked between his smiling father and his now blissfully drugged mother.

"Just think of this Naruto, by the time I come back tonight..." he looked down at the large bump under his wife's clothing "...you're going to have a little Brother." Naruto smiled brightly at that, forgetting all the confusing things that had happened so far. Minato stood up, but not before tussling his son's hair, quickly making his way through the house as Naruto followed. The little naruto watched from a window as his father carried his mother away towards the safe house where she could give birth. For a moment he was confused that they weren't going to the hospital but he didn't really understand all that much about where babies came from anyway so he just shrugged.

Naruto was getting a little worried, he had finished training a few hours ago and had taken to just lazing around and raiding the fridge when he could. Now he was sitting by the window, looking out over the village as he waited for his parents to return with his new brother. He was excited as well, he was going to play with him loads and teach him lots of things like Jutsu, as soon as he learnt some of course. Now though it was getting late, it was well past his bed time, not that he would ever admit to needing one. However, his eyelids were growing heavy. Yet, he wanted to be awake. He was eagerly awaiting for his new family to return home. Even so, his vision was getting a little cloudy and the couch he was lying on was getting increasingly comfortable. He didn't think it would matter much if he just closed his eyes for a few minutes, he was sure he'd have plenty of time before his parents got back. And then it happened. He suddenly jolted up on the couch, his eyes darting back and forth in panic as he listened to the sounds of screaming and destruction. Skin prickling, heart racing, he rushed to the window, only to see a sight that belonged in his childish nightmares. The village was burning. Plumes of fire towered to the sky, dwarfing familiar homes, thick black smoke smothering the thunderous clouds. Buildings lay in ruins, getting worse towards the edge of the village. And then he saw it. The enormous fox. Its warped form growling madly near the centre of the village, its nine long tails thrashing and snapping out behind it, flattening buildings with single sweeps. For a moment, when time seemed to come to a halt, Naruto could have sworn the enormous creature looked straight into his eyes. The boy stumbled backwards from the window, the Fox continuing to destroy more of the village. Naruto turned from the window even as screams echoed, his hands clamping over his ears. He was alone. Where were his parents?

And then suddenly his father arrived with a newborn child and place the child in the bed . Looking around he called , until he spot naruto .

Naruto seeing the child asked his father is that his little brother .

"Yes ,it is your younger brother menma" minato replied .And then minato said i had to go now .

After some time his father come again with his mother in his hands , and placed her beside menma .

His mother sobs bitterly by holding his brother menma , naruto was very confused and feared by now . He called for his mother, "Mom!"  
Kushina looks towards him and invites him in the hug and said " everything is gonna be okay".

Naruto didn't know when his father had leaved them , but after some time his father comes again and said" Naruto always protect your younger brother . and nods towards kushina , and takes away kushina and menma with him .  
Naruto ran out of the house to search for his family but there was no one outside .

* * *

Naruto stood there , there staring down at the simple black memorial stone . and his younger brother his only family who was place in front of memorial stone .Third hokage was giving speech . As time passes slowly everyone leaves the memorial stone besides him and the third hokage .

"Come now Naruto ." Naruto didn't reply, he didn't even move, his eyes just kept running across the memorial stone and his brother over and over.  
Hiruzen just sighed as he kept his hand on the boy's shoulders, knowing what he was going through, it would take time but Naruto would recover.

"You should go home Naruto. The academy starts tomorrow. Your parents would have wanted you to go." Naruto just nodded lamely as he walked off, not even glancing back at the formerly retired Hokage and his brother.


End file.
